


The sex tape of Haruhi Suzumiya

by geekc



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: F/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekc/pseuds/geekc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To promote the Brigade, Haruhi has decided to do a sex tape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sex tape of Haruhi Suzumiya

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Yesterday, just before leaving the club room, Haruhi asked, or rather imposed, me to come at her home today. She also requested that I bring my camcorder. I asked what for. She simply answered, "You'll see." And with a mischievous smile, "I'm sure you will enjoy it."

That evening, pondering what was waiting for me at Haruhi's, I fell asleep late.  
Just before leaving, I double checked that I put the camcorder in my bag.  
And now, I am in front of her door, a little hesitant to knock.

I knock. From inside comes Haruhi's voice, "I'm coming !".

As she opens the door, I immediately noticed she is bare shoulders.

"Quick, come inside !"

I enter, and as I hear the door shutting I turn around. Haruhi is standing there in her birthday suit...

As my dick quickly hardens, I could only blurt out "What the..."

"What ? Don't you like the view ?"

"It's not that... It's just... Why ?"

She lets out a long sigh. "I've got a great idea to promote the Brigade. We're gonna shoot a sex tape !" And leering at my crotch, "I see you are ready."

Grabbing my hand, she leads me to her bedroom, giving me a good view of her sexy butt.

"Now, take off your clothes and grab the camera !"

Once naked, I joined her on the bed.

"So, how do you plan to shoot ?", I ask her, while I start to fondle one of her tits.

"As the Brigade leader, I must be the one leading the action. I will start by giving you a long and good oily body massage, then I will blow you, and to finish, I will ride you till I come."

"You want me on my back or my stomach ?"

"On your back, like that you will have your reward, a good view of my oiled sexy body."

"In that case, I can not start like that", pointing to my dick.

"No problem. I can handle this."

Kneeling on the side of the bed, she grabs my dick, and slowly starts to pump. After two or three good strokes, with her other hand, she grabs my balls. It was not long until I reach orgasm, and let out a lot of cum over her.

"Hnn, well done Kyon ! I can not start like that."

As she enters her bathroom, I follow her, and stop at the doorstep. Seeing her all wet, with water running on her curves, gaves me another hard-on. This time I handle this myself.

Just when I am about to come, Haruhi joins me.

"Can I finish it for you ?"

Without wainting my answer, she grabs my dick, and gives it two long licks. This time, my love juice ends in her mouth.

"Now that we are ready, set up the camera."

For a better angle, she tells me to place the camera on her desk, across the room. I get back to the bed, and lie down.

Haruhi then proceeds to slowly oil herself.  
She starts by pouring some between her pressed boobs.  
Then releasing them, she spreads the oil on her belly, her shoulders, and her chest.  
Turning, she pours some over her shoulder on her butt, and spreads it.

Turning again, she slowly and sensually brushes her chest on my body, starting near my crotch, and gradually going up, till we are belly against belly.  
Another turnaround, and behind her arched back, using her hands and her bum, she strokes my dick.  
After two strokes, she sits on my chest with her butt to my face, and slowly, with her two hands, she gives me an oil hand job. With a splurt I come again.

Then, sitting on my legs, using her hands and her cum covered groin, she makes me hard again. Once fully erect, she slowly slids on my dick. With her powerfull pelvic thrust, it was not long before I come.

Knowing that she also wants to reach orgasm in front of the camera, without thinking, I immediately slid out of her, throw her on her back, and took the lead.

With my left hand on her left nipple, and my right on her right thigh, I kiss her, first on her lip, then between her tits, then on her stomach, then on her mound of Venus, and finally on her clit.  
Still fondling her nipple, I introduce my right index finger, then my middle finger. I turn them around, and search for her G-spot. I found it, and a dozen strokes later, she reaches orgasm.

After a few minutes spend recovering our breath I go grab the camera, to check our performance.

"Errr... Haruhi... I think I left my memory-card at home..."

She tores the camera out of my hand to check if I was not joking.

Readying myself for an explosion, her answer takes me aback, "In fact... it really does not matter... This sex tape idea was just a pretext to have steamy sex with you a whole afternoon...".

"So... Can we start again ? I think I'm still OK for another round, but this time I want to oil you myself."

She then hugs me beaming, "Yesss ! Rub me and pound me hard !".


End file.
